1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus having an improved structure of a mounting unit, with which a display mounted on a wall is not only tilted but also pivoted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display apparatus comprises a display displaying a picture by receiving an electrical signal, and a mounting unit to mount the display on a predetermined mounting surface.
Recently, display apparatuses have used a liquid crystal display (LCD) or a plasma display panel (PDP), both of which provide a display having a relatively thin thickness compared with the area thereof. Thus, the display apparatus can be mounted on a wall with ease. Further, a display that can be rotated in a frontward and backward direction and in a leftward and rightward direction has been required.
A conventional mounting unit of the wall-mounting-type display apparatus that can be rotated frontward and backward (tilted), and leftward and rightward (pivoted), requires a plurality of links or ball bearings, which makes the structure of the mounting unit complicated and increases manufacturing cost. Moreover, if the display apparatus has a large size, the display apparatus will counter a potentially large force due to gravity. To solve the above problem, the conventional display apparatus has used a mounting unit having a complicated structure.